Timeline
Current Year (circa Book 4): 172 Imperial Reckoning / 7358 Long-Count Year Book 1: Sebryn 12th-30th, 171 IR Book 2: Cylanost 5th-18th, 171 IR Book 3: Cylanost 20th – Darkness Day, 171/172 IR Story-Related Events: 5003 years ago: The Descent of the Wraiths triggers continual warfare between them and the native races. 4848 – 4827 years ago: The Guardian and Ravager take their first mortal hosts. The ‘human mask’ is created and used to infiltrate of the wraiths. The Ravager and the bird spirits tear the spirit realm away from the physical, creating the Grey in between. 4806 years ago: The eastern wraiths are defeated. Some are chased onto the White Isle. Tirindai is transformed into the Thorn Protector of Haaraka. 4322 years ago: Vrin gih Dha (aka Brigydde) arises as the goddess of humanity, awakening the slumbering elder deities in response. This sparks the Cult Wars. 1955 years ago: The Cult Wars end with the Gods’ Pact, binding the gods and their greater servitors to nonintervention and allowing the spirits to banish them when encountered. 1406 – 1394 years ago: The Great War of Empires begins between Altaera, Lisalhan, Xiroacer and Yezadra. The goddess Brigydde accepts Breana and then Brancir as her sisters, creating the Trifold Goddess. The Portal is opened, allowing the Outsider’s armies to enter. The Seals are created to close the Portal, sinking Lisalhan and destroying much of the continent’s center in the process. The Silent Circle is formed to hunt down battlemages and Outside scryers. 446 – 430 years ago: The War of the Lion and Eagle, between Altaera and Ruen Wyn, devastates both empires. 414: The world is partially Unsealed. 207: Ilshenrir is reborn on the White Isle. 172: The sun vanishes from the sky, causing the Long Darkness. The King of Daecia ends it after five months and declares himself the Risen Phoenix Emperor. 133: The Sapphire Eye and Golden Wing armies are established. 111: Ilshenrir is shot down and captured by the Mist Folk. 91: Destruction of the Citadel at Darakus. (Sevalin 8th) 82: Citadel at Valent completed. 63: Vedaceirra born in Fort Navrin, Riddian. (Theramel 5th) 57: Shan Cayer born in Bahlaer, after the relinquishment of Illane by Padras. 50: Risen Phoenix Emperor Aradys IV takes the throne. 46: Vedaceirra becomes a bodythief. 44: Crown Prince Kelturin born (midwinter 1). 37: The fire-year in southern Amandon. Akarridi is created. 36: Geraad Iskaen born in Hunter’s Rest, Wyndon. 35: Firkad Sarovy born in Fort Endry, Trivestes. 33: Kelturin’s birth announced. 29: Sarovy joins the Sapphire Shield youth corps, age 7. 27: Makoura Yrsian born in Thyda, Riddian. 26: Arik born in the Forest of Night. 23: Weshker born in Talkur-Nent-den, Corvia (summer/autumn cusp 7/10) 22: Lark born in Fellen, Illane. 20: Crimson Claw Army formed. Major assaults on Corvia. Fiora born in Cantorin, Amandon. Haurah defeated. Dernyel becomes Guardian. 18: Cob born in Risholnis, Kerrindryr (early spring 3/3). Crimson Claw starts hunting the Kerrindrixi high cults without much success. Resistance from many Kerrindrixi. 16: Crimson Claw withdraws from Kerrindryr, leaving garrisons. 15: Sarovy attains rank of Colonel in the Sapphire Eye. 13: Sarovy exiled to the Crimson Claw. 12: Kerrindryr becomes part of the Empire. Full-scale assault on the high cults. Weshker enslaved. 10: Kelturin assumes command of the Crimson Army and turns it toward Jernizan. Dernyel killed. Cob and mother enslaved. Sarovy becomes a sergeant. 9: First conquest of Savinnor. 8: Lark runs away, meets Rian (only a few months old). Sarovy becomes a lieutenant. 7: Erolan Linciard joins the Crimson Army as a lancer. 6: Cob converts to the Imperial Light. Liska, Cob’s mother, commits suicide. Darilan becomes Cob’s keeper. 3: Cob drafted into Crimson Army (late summer), Darilan rides along. Brought to where the army has been encamped trying to fight the Jernizen. 2: Crimson withdrawal from Jernizan. Second conquest of Savinnor (spring). Surrender of Bahlaer (summer). Surrender of Fellen (late summer). Rebuff from Kanrodi (late autumn), forced back to Fellen for the winter. The Fellen riots. 1: Siege camp established outside Kanrodi (spring). Wraith ambush (late spring — Brin 11th). Cob chased away from Army (autumn). 0: Winter. Current year as of book 4. Timeline of Eras (length in years) (years ago): Imperial Reckoning: 172 / 0-172 Age of Kingdoms: 240 / 172-412 Age of Empires: 1485 / 413-1898 Post-Gods’ Pact: 54 / 1899-1953 Age of Gods: 2367 / 1954-4321 Ogre Dominion: 472 / 4322-4794 Skinchanger-Wraith War: 207 / 4795-5002 Age of First Magic: 2354 / 5003-7357 Age of Wilds: 7358-